Gohan's highschool life
by Videllover666
Summary: Starts at gohan's first day at school and keeps going only no saiyman no golden fighter and no buu Complete!
1. Default Chapter

I would like to deicate this story to floralblackmoon whose kind reviews kept my last story alive.I hope the same thing happens here.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Bye mom"Gohan said as he hurried out the door.Eager to get to school and attend his very first class ever the young saiyan increased his speed as he flew threw the air.In no time at all he was over satan city.  
  
"Satan city,what a joke.Hercule didn't last two minutes against cell."He thought,not really caring that he did not get the credit as his father had taught him long ago that a real man does the right thing because its right not because he desires credit.  
  
"Father"He mumured.Oh how he missed goku,his father had given his life for the earth.A sacriface he should not have had to make.  
  
"Please forgive my arrogance father,Oh kami why didn't i just listen to you.If i had killed cell when you told me to you would be here today.Goten would of had a father and mom would have had a husband.I hurt the people i care about most in the world in the worst way because i didn't listen to you."He Didn't notice that a tear had formed in his eyelid and was now running down his cheek."Well never again,I remeber everything you ever taught me father and i will never ignore you again.You may not be with me now but i will see you again,"The tear was quickly joined by others which fell down his face just as the first one had."And when we meet again,you will be proud of me dad,I'll make you proud!"And with that he landed on the school roof ready to face his first day of highschool.  
  
A day he was sure his father would have liked to see.  
  
Gohan walked threw the halls to his first class.His first class ever he thought.He was amazed to see so many people his own age walking around,checking thier lockers or talking to people.Oh wow,this is great he,now i can finally make some real friends he thought.His happy thoughts were inturrupted by a loud voice yelling at him for knocking her down.  
  
"Hey watch where your going buddy!"The voice said.  
  
"Huh?Who said that?"he asked while looking for a face to match the angry voice he heard.  
  
"What?Me!I said that!"  
  
"But where are you?"  
  
"I'm right in front of you!!!"  
  
Gohan looked down to see a small girl with dark black hair up in pigtails wearing fighting gloves.She was pissed,probaly because she had climbed back up and was standing when he asked who had yelled at him.(she doesn't like being called short.)  
  
"Oh huh sorry for knocking you down like that but i didn't see you"  
  
"What?!Look just because your taller then me doesnt mean you just go around running in to me!"  
  
"Look it was an accident, really."he laughed nervously while giving the trademark son grin. Geeze this girl reminds me of mom he thought.  
  
The girl looked at him then said(still a bit angry,)"Alright just don't do it again."Then before gohan could respond,she turned and walked a few feet down the hall then enter a classroom.  
  
Gohan almost sighed in relief but stopped himself when he realised she had gone into the same clas he had as a first period.  
  
"oh god this going to be a long day."He sighed as he turned and walked into the classroom where he was sure he would nd up sitting next to that tuff girl.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Hope that wasn't to short but i'm new at writing real storys. 


	2. An invitation

This story is for floralblackmoon, thank you, whoever you are.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Slam!Gohan had hoped that he could make a quiet entrance but got no such luck as he forgot his own strength and had accidentally closed the door too hard when he walked nto the classroom.Now everyones eyes were on his,he didn't notice however because he was staring at his feet at the moment in an attempt to avoid the embassrassment he was feeling.  
  
His spotlight did not dim however,instead it only got brighter when the teacher noticed him and told every one his name was son gohan and that he got perfect test scores on his entrance exams.His sensitive ears had picked up some mumurs people had made,some calling him a geek.At least they didn't say it loud he thought.  
  
When Mr.johnson(the teacher) asked him to tell the class a little about himself he had simply declined and then asked Mr. johnson where he was to sit.As expected he found himself sitting next to the girl he had bumbed into in the hall after johnson pointed to the open seat.  
  
"Hi gohan, I'm erasa." A blond girl sitting two seats away said to him.  
  
"Hi"was all he said in response.  
  
"This is sharpner and I'm sure you know who this is" she said pointing to a muscual boy and then to the now only slightly miffed girl he had meet earlier.  
  
"Actually I don't.Should I?"  
  
"What you mean you don't even know the daughter of the great hercule?!" Sharpner commented.  
  
Hercule had a daughter?I can't belive it."Um hi,sorry about before,I didn't mean to knock you down or to call you short.I was just not looking where i was going."He laughted at that last part,the way goku would laugh at something normal just because it amused him.  
  
"Thats okay.I'm Videl,by the way."She said.  
  
"Hi videl,say um,"He stalled not really knowing how to say this."Why do you wear fighting gloves?"  
  
"Because I'm a fighter like my father."she said.  
  
Oh yah,hercule,the man who hid behind the camera guy and constantly complianed of a "stomach virus that was so bad it would have killed a normal man", some fighter he thought.  
  
"i want to be better then him,one day.I train all the time but my father refuses to let me fight him.Thats probaly a good idea cause i mean hes the strongest guy in the world and he did defeat cell so i would just get hurt i guess."she said.Then looked up at gohan who was trying desperatly not to laugh out loud.  
  
"What?"she asked seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Well it just that.."Gohan struggled for an excuse.  
  
"He just never meet a girl that was so strong before,right gohan?"Erasa interrupted.  
  
"Um yah, i guess.You must be pretty storng if your hercules daughter."Pretty weak is more like it he thought.Although she is pretty,Wait what em i saying?I don't like her,do I?  
  
"Um gohan?"videl asked.  
  
"Uh yes videl?"  
  
"well its just that you look really deep in thought and i just wanted to know what you were thinking about?"  
  
"Um nothing really just...my father."he quickly said.  
  
"Oh is he a fighter too?"chirped erasa.  
  
"He was."Gohan said under his breath.  
  
Videl was about to ask him what he just said when the bell rang and homeroom ended.It was time to get to class.She won't have mined being a little late though except her teacher was a stiffler for lateness.And videl didn't want to be sitting in detence after school,although she wouldn't mind sitting in there with gohan she though.Wait what em i thinking, i hardly know the guy she thought.  
  
Quickly videl grabbed her books and went with erasa to the next class which they shared.And was dissipointed when she saw gohan wasn't there.  
  
Gohan was also unhappy.But only because his next class was with sharpner,one of the people gohan had heard call him a geek.  
  
Well at least things can't get any worse he thought. BOY was he wrong. Gohans jaw dropped when he saw that his next class was home ec. Niether him nor sharpner were happy to be there.But never the less they both put on there aprons and got to work cooking(if you call burning a casaroll and setting an oven on fire cooking.)For gohan,it was just one humilating moment after another.And he was happy when the bell rang and he could go to his next class without he blond jock following making fun of him behind his back but because of his saiyan ears he had been forced to heard ever bad joke and ever insult that he had made against him and one comment he made about some girls "great ass" as he had put it.Frankly gohan didn't know how videl could ever put up with this.  
  
Videl.  
  
Meeting her had been another bad experiance.But at least it turned out okay in the end he thought.Gohan went about the rest of classes without running into erasa videl or sharpner until lunch.At which the moment he stepped into the cafateria the ever helpful erasa had pulled him over to the table she was currenly sharing only with Videl and sharpner.  
  
"So gohan,where your lunch or are you buying?"She asked with a smile.The girl was so flirtaous it was sickening he thought.But she is kind.  
  
"Oh its right here"He said,pulling out a capsol bulma had given him and that his mother had filled with food.  
  
He threw the capsol down on the nearly empty table.(Except for erasa's purse the table was clear.)With a bang the capsol exploded and the table was filled with enough food to feed every kid in the lunch room.Three thuds were heard as videl sharpner and erasa's jaws all hit the floor anime style and then were joined by everyones elses jaws,some of which had food in them and were now on the floor.  
  
Gohan didn't notice or care as he began wolfing down eggrolls,spagitti,Chicken,rice,beef, and many other delicous foods that looked(and tasted)as if a gourmay chief had made them.(chi chi)  
  
"g..goh..gohan?"erasa asked.  
  
The young saiyan looked up at her and momentarly stopped eating everything in sight.  
  
"Yes erasa?"  
  
"Are you going to eat all this?"  
  
"well i had planned on it but you guys can have some if you want."He offered.  
  
"Um thanks man."sharpner said then quickly grabbed a piece of chicken before gohan could eat it.   
  
Videl and erasa were too stunted to move.  
  
The rest of the day had gone pretty good gohan only had three more classes and they were all with videl erasa and sharpner.The last one however was just gohan and videl.But my now gohan had loosened up and was comfortable talking to videl like a friend.Their time togethor was ended however when the bell rang thus dissmissing everyone from school.Gohan was happy to be going home where he could train and just as he was about to leave the room videl came up to him and asked him to stay a minute because she wanted to talk to him.  
  
After everyone had left gohan asked videl what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"well you see I'm haaving a party tonight and i was hoping you could come."she asked.  
  
"well sure,I'd love to" he said with a delightful laugh and the trademark son grin on his face.  
  
"cool i'll see you at 8."And with that she left.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Yah i hope my readers didn't think this sucked.please review i have a hard time judging my own work. 


	3. The party

Wow thanks for the good reviews,i hope you guys keep liking my story.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh man,oh man"Gohan muttered.Man what am i doing he thought as he turned the courner.I can't go to this party,I've never been to a party before.Heck I haven't even been out of the house since dad died all those years ago.No,gohan stopped himself.I can't keep thinking about dad.It wasn't my fault,oh what am i saying?"Of course it was my fault."He said out loud.  
  
Gohan was so busy blaming himself for his father's sacriface that he didn't even notice that he had arrived at videl's house.When he finally pulled himself out of his deep hole of self pity,he looked up at the house were videl slept.Sleep,Bed,Videl,Videl in her bed.God what is wrong with me he thought.(Poor gohan,Goku never really explained the birds and the bees to him.But then again,i'm not too sure goku really understands it.)  
  
Gohan tried to change his train of thought a while he walked up to the door of the manison hercule owned but couldn't think about anything but videl and how nice it was of her to invite him to her party after only knowing him one day.Just as he was about to knock on the door,It swung open and erasa grabed gohan and pulled him in.  
  
"Hi erasa."  
  
"Hi gohan,i saw you threw the window and decided to let you in myself." Erasa said while thinking of a way to keep gohan away from videl for a while.She wasn't mad at videl or anything,she just wanted gohan for herself.(Hey girls, can you blame her?)  
  
"so gohan,are you doing here?"She asked while pulling him down to an empty seat on the couch and then proceeded to sit in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Gohan looked down at the floor,nervous.No one had ever sat in his lap before.Well except goten but that was different."I was invited"He finally said still avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Oh,"erasa said and put her hand under gohan's chin then lifted his head so he was looking her in the eyes.Because of that neither one noticed that videl had walked into the room and was staring at them with wide and (Some what hurt) eyes.She was mad that her best friend was trying to get the man she so clearly wanted to date.She was even more hurt that gohan seemed to be enjoying the attenion he was getting from the blond who was currently saying something videl couldn't make out.  
  
"So Sharpner screamed when that fire in home ec started?"Erasa asked,a bit dissapointed that the only thing he was talking about was school and not asking her what she wanted him to ask.  
  
"Yah, although i was actually the one who started the fire."Gohan said,a bit nervous but still wearing the famous son grin he had inherited from his beloved father.  
  
"Um erasa,could you get off of me, i'd really like to go find videl."The nervous boy said.  
  
"Oh,videl,Umm okay,i think shes down the hall."She said thinking up a plan to get gohan alone."I'll take you there."  
  
"Gee thanks."Gohan said appreciatively to the strangly happy girl who was right now leading him down an empty hallway.As they neared the room erasa was taking him too,gohan couldn't help but notice that it was getting quieter.  
  
"Here it is"Erasa said as she pulled gohan into what looked like a library.  
  
"Umm,erasa?"gohan said while looking around.  
  
"Yes gohan?"erasa said while quickly unbuttoning the top two buttons of her blouse to expose some cleavage.Maybe a little incentive would help the boy a bit she thought.  
  
Gohan looked at erasa but being the innocent guy he is,only noticed the smile she had on her face.  
  
"I don't think videl is in here."he laughted.  
  
"oh she'll be here soon,why don't you sit down and relax gohan."She said while leading over to a couch positioned in the middle of the room.It was surrounded by bookcases and had a coffe table in front of it.  
  
Erasa sat gohan down on the couch and then sat down next to him.  
  
"So gohan,umm.."She studdtered not knowing what to say.(usally by now the guy would be all over her so she wouldn't have to do much.)"You have any trouble getting here?"  
  
"Kind of.My mom didn't want me to go at first but when I told her i had finished all my homework and then studtyed the text books,she let me go."  
  
"You STUDTYED the textbooks?"she asked.  
  
Niether one of them had noticed that videl had followed them into the library and was now watching them from behind a bookcase.  
  
I can't belive that erasa videl thought.  
  
  
"Umm erasa, i really like talking to you but we've been here for ten minutes and videl still isn't here,i think i should go look for."Gohan said starting to get up.  
  
He was pulled back down by erasa.Who then straddled him while saying"why don't you just forget about videl."Then she grabed gohan's face and brought her lips down to meet his,but found a barrier:gohans hand.Reaching over to the sides of his face,gohan gently pulled erasa's hands away from him.  
  
"Look erasa,I'm sorry but I can't do this with you."  
  
Erasa was shocked.  
  
"Why not?"she asked,a bit angry at the sudden rejection.  
  
"Cause I would like to do this with videl."He answered.  
  
Now it was videl's turn to be shocked(and happy).  
  
"It's not that i don't like you erasa,its just that i would rather we were just friends."  
  
"I understand gohan.To tell you the truth i think videl likes you too."Erasa said a little jealous of her friends good fortune.  
  
"really?"  
  
"Of course,Why do you think she invited you here?"  
  
"Wow I thought she was just being nice."  
  
"Well lets go find her, then i'll leave you guys alone for a while okay?" erasa said.  
  
"okay."Gohan said as he and erasa went to rejoin the party,and to find videl who was actually still in the library.  
  
Darn that erasa,she thought.She was happy to know that gohan liked her but she kinda wished that erasa hadn't told him that she liked him too.Now it will be too easy she thought.(Videl is the kinda girl who enjoys the hunt as the much as the victory.)Well i guess i can always play hard to get she thought as she left to rejoin the party.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay so let me know what you think.Also girls let me know if you think i had erasa try a little too hard.And if you think videl should play hard to get or if she should tell him how she feels. 


	4. Making Plans

Well i didn't get many reviews for my last chapter but i'm still going to keep going because you have all writen some good reviews and that desearves good storys.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Videl made it back to the party just in time to see gohan go into the kitchen and erasa go to the living room with sharpner.She took a moment to ponder her options.  
  
I could go into the kitchen,tell gohan how i feel and we could start dateing.  
  
OR  
  
I could hang around here and wait for gohan to come and find me. Then when he does I could have a little fun with him before I tell him how I feel.  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen to find somthing to eat.I can talk to videl when i'm not so hungry he thought.  
  
Grabing a chicken leg he found in the fridge,Gohan's mouth began to drool.Then he got himself a bowl of rice,some eggrolls,a slice of leftover pizza,and a bowl of lasagna and sat down at the table to eat.Gee i wonder why this room is empty he thought.Gohan had never known a place of food to be empty.And with that he started in on the food in front of him.  
  
Just as the hungry saiyan was finishing his rice after already having eaten the pizza and chicken,the door to the kitchen opened and a confused and angry erasa walked in.(Boy thats a side of her you don't see every day).  
  
"What in the world are you doing?"She nearly shouted but then remebered that videl was just in the next room and decided quickly to talk quietly.  
  
"You're supposed to be looking for videl so you can ask her out but instead i find you in her kitchen eating all her food!"She said.  
  
"I was hungry."He said in a completely innocent voice.  
  
Erasa sighed.Sometimes this boy can be so clueless she thought.  
  
"Look if your hungry then why don't you ask videl to go grab something to eat with you?"  
  
Gohan gave here a confused look.  
  
"But I'm full."  
  
Erasa fell over anime style when she realised that he had been eating the whole time she was talking.Standing back up she gave gohan a serious look(This is erasa,right?)and said:"Gohan, look.If you just don't want to go out with me then just say-"  
  
"No no its not that,"gohan interrupted her."It's just that i was really hungry and when i get hungry food is all i can think about.Besides this is videl's house.I don't she would just get up and leave her own party to eat with me."  
  
Oh yes i would videl thought.She was standing just outside the kitchen.She hadn't seen erasa go in there and was planning on going in there to tell gohan that she liked him too when she heard erasa's voice.  
  
"To tell you the truth,i think you were wrong before."  
  
"About what"  
  
"When you said videl like me."  
  
"Of course she likes you,I mean she invited you didn't she."  
  
"Well yeah but i haven't seen her all night.Its like shes avoiding me.I think she was just being nice to me cause it was my first day."  
  
"Well if she doesn't like you then shes a fool gohan.She difinitly likes you but she might have a bit of trouble admitting it.Shes a real fighter so she might be having trouble with her feelings.Of course a guy like you wouldn't know anything about that i guess.You seem like a big softy to me."  
  
"Umm...Thanks?"Gohan said.  
  
"Well look,I think I can help you get in good with videl."  
  
"you can?"  
  
"Oh yeah,I'm her best friend,nobody knows her like me."  
  
"well okay, what should i do?"  
  
"Well,we'll have to start tommorow cause your gonna need a new wardrobe.And then maybe you should hit the gym a little cause videl likes strong guys."  
  
Gohan had trouble holding back a laugh at the thought of him having to go to a gym to buff up.but the wardrobe idea sounded good.The only thing he had ever worn was clothes his mom picked out and his fighting outfits.  
  
I guess i better play hard to get videl thought.Boy this is gonna be fun.Then she tried to imagin what kind of outfit erasa would dress her gohan in.Wait,HER gohan?Since when is he MY gohan? she thought.Then she heard them walking to the door so she ran down the hall to the bathroom.She didn't think she would be able to keep her hands off of gohan if she saw him now.She needed some time to get ready first.This is gonna be harder then i thought.  
  
The door to the kitchen opened up and gohan and the happy blond walked out talking about malls.Well,erasa was talking about malls,gohan was trying to figure out what she was talking about. Boy this is turning out to be some day he thought.  
  
About two hours later the party was dying down and people were leaving.Sharpner had already found a girl who was more then willing to give him a ride.Videl had layed pretty low and gohan and erasa had talked for a bit then went their seperate ways which made the party a little harder for gohan who didn't know anyone.Erasa however had been her usal happy self and had left about a half hour ago after telling gohan to meet her in the parking lot after school tommorow.He had nodded his head then went to listen to this raven haired guy talk about a fight he'd been in once.To gohan it wasn't much of a fight but the guy talked about it like it was the fight of the century,he even compared it the fight with cell.Which really was the fight of the century and only reminded gohan of his father which had kept his thoughts busy for the next half hour.  
  
Until He noticed there was only ten people left and got up off the couch to leave.Videl picked that moment to "accidently" bumb into him.  
  
"oh hey videl."Gohan said after he noticed her bumb into him.  
  
"Hi gohan.i haven't seen you all night."  
  
"Oh, well i haven't seen you much either."  
  
"Sorry i was busy."  
  
"Oh well i had a good time,See you in school tomorrow."He said,a bit nervous.  
  
"see ya"She said a little dissapointed as she watched gohan walk out the door.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay so how was that?I hope i didn't make gohan act too much like goku when he was eating but it just seemed like that was what gohan would say.Also sorry for making the chapter so short but i'm haveing real bad writers block. 


	5. A shopping trip

Thanks For All the great reviews.You guys are the only reason I keep writing.  
Oh and Please if you liked my story "Videl the slut",Then go to www.t-s-s-a.com and look under animation.I submitted my story there and they put it up.I did however change the talk videl and gohan had when she left his house a little and the ending is different so please check it out.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on gohan,Hurry up." Erasa said to the dressing room door. Gohan had been in there for ten minutes and still hadn't come out.  
  
"Okay okay."He responded.Gohan sighed.He and erasa had been shopping for the last two hours. Erasa had made him try on Over a dozen outfits and she had only liked two.It seemed this day would never end.  
  
He stepped out of the dressing room and instantly regretted it.Erasa made a cat call and a woman in her mid fortys was eyeing him up and down from the women's section.  
  
"I like the clothes gohan,"Erasa said looking at his blue denim jeans,white business shirt and pink sweater that was tied around his neck."But I don't think videl would." And with that the young saiyan walked back into the changing room feeling like a piece of meat.His next outfit suited his taste much more,it was a pair of loose black jeans and a dark blue tanktop toped of by a light blue jacket.Erasa said it just wasn't him.When he thought about it,it was more like somthing future trunks would wear.  
  
He tried on a bunch of different things including a leather jacket,white muscle T-shirt and dark black pants.Another outfit was a pair of baggy yellow pants with about a thousand pockets a white shirt and a baggy yellow coat.His least favorite however was the the short sleeve black T-shirt over the long sleeve white shirt with camouflage army pants(The grey and black).Erasa however had liked alot of the things gohan didn't.She and videl had different taste but for the most part erasa figured anything gohan wore would look good.But she liked watching him dress up even if it was for someone else.   
  
Finally after nearly three and a half hours erasa decided on about ten different outfits and just when they were about to leave the store erasa pulled gohan into a bathing suit store(Hey they have those!)and told gohan to sit.  
  
"But erasa,shouldn't we be getting home?"  
  
"Oh we will but since I helped you pick out clothes you should help we pick out bikini"She said while thinking that this was the best way to seduce gohan.(To all you erasa fans out there,I apologize.)  
  
"Well,okay."He said being as polite as ever.  
  
In a few minutes erasa came out of the dressing room wearing a skin tight leopard two piece bikini.She noticed gohan swallow pretty hard when she came out and smiled.  
  
"Well I guess you like this one."she said and then did a little twirl to let gohan get a good look at her body then walked back into the dressing room.  
  
Calming down,Gohan looked around and saw some people from school shopping here.I hope I don't run into videl he thought.Then gasped and nearly fell down when he turned around and saw what the blond was wearing now.  
  
"So, you like?"she said and posed in her string lace one size too small but one piece.She knew it would turn any man on.   
  
But gohan just looked down at his shoes and murmured a soft "yes".Erasa walked back into the dressing room one final time and came out within minutes in a White backless top that hugged her breasts nicely and a matching bottom thong bikini that exposed her thighs.  
  
This Time gohan didn't even look up he just said "it looks great" the second she walked out.Giving up erasa walked back into the dressing room and changed back into the clothes she was wearing before.  
  
"Come on,lets go"She said.  
  
He nodded quickly and then got up and left with her.They had taken erasa's car, a hot red mustang that her father had brought her when she turned 16. She drove gohan home and then went home herself.She was really surprised to see that gohan lived so far away.Gohan was surprised that there was no one home.Maybe there out looking for me he thought.It was possible.He had neglected to inform his mother or little brother that he would be late coming home from school.  
  
"Well, I guess that I have some time to train." He thought happily to himself as he ran up stairs to change and to put away the many new clothes he(erasa really) had brought.  
  
Two hours later he was walking back into the house wearing his blue GI and smiling to himself.He loved to train.And because his mother understood how much he blamed himself for goku's death she hadn't stopped him from training while still studying so he was pretty powerful.Just as he was walking in the door,he was tackled by a mini goku(Goten,Duh.).  
  
"Hi brother,Where were you?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Mom made me help her look for you."  
  
"Oh well-"  
  
"We went to the look out and mom yelled at piccilo.Then we went to bulma's and I got to play with trunks while mom yelled at vegeta.Then we -"  
  
"Okay,okay squirt.I get it.You were looking for me."He laughted.Half at his kid brother's innocence and half at the thought of chi chi yelling at piccolo and vegeta.He stopped laughing when his little brother was picked up off of him by an intensely angry chi chi.  
  
"AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU, YOUNG MAN?"She screamed.  
  
Gohan and goten both winced at the intensity of her voice and the pain it was inflicting on their sensitive ears.  
  
"I was shopping with a friend"He said.  
  
"You were WHAT?"She said.  
  
"I was shopping"the young boy innocently repiled.Then noticed he was still laying on the ground and got up.  
  
"Then why are you wearing your FIGHTING GEAR?"She said loudly.  
  
"I came home and no one was here so I went to train."He said while dusting himself off.  
  
"Oh.Well,thats okay but next time tell me that your going to be late first."She replied.  
  
Gohan shook his head as he walked upstairs to shower.Somtimes mom has the strangest mood swings he thought.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry about the short chappy but I still got the writers block.Maybe a one shot will help me get over it.Anyways please review.I can't give you what you want if I don't know what you like.  
Oh and sorry if any of you thought that the outfits gohan tried on were lame but i'm not a fashionable guy.(My favorite all time outfit is the last one gohan tried on.I wear it a lot.) 


	6. Day at the mall

Hey I hope you guys like the outfit(s) I put gohan in.Like I said, I'm not a fashionable person, I do my own thing.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Videl was sitting in class waiting for gohan to arrive.She didn't know that he had gone shopping yesterday but she was hopeful.(She heard erasa say to gohan that he needs to get a new wardrobe remember?)She had gotten to school a bit early in her desire to see the man she had recently decided to play hard to get with.  
  
"Hey videl"the young girl heard.She wiped her head around to see-erasa.  
  
"Oh hi erasa."she said a little dissapointed.She put her head down on the desk and no sooner had it touched the wood,then she heard:  
  
"Yo videl, how you doing?"Videl wiped her head back around,hoping against hope that it was gohan.It was sharpner.  
  
"Hey."She said as as sharpner sat down next to erasa.  
  
"Hi videl."  
  
"Oh hi gohan"Videl repiled.GOHAN?She suddenly thought and looked up at him.She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Looking good gohan."Sharpner surprisingly said.  
  
Real good videl thought as she scanned gohan's body.He was wearing a long black leather duster over a dark red sleeve less shirt(Though you couldn't see that)and a pair of dark blue jeans.The Shirt clung to gohan's chest as if it were soaking wet.It showed off every one of his muscles and the pants were tight and (without the jacket) it showed everyone gohan's "Great Butt" as erasa had put it.He was also wearing black biker gloves with holes on the hands where it buckled on.The leather boots were a bit much gohan thought.  
  
Videl's face was emotionless.On my god how can she not like this gohan thought.Erasa said it would work.Videl was actually in shock.What did erasa do to my gohan she wondered.Wait thats the second time I said my gohan.What am I thinking!Hes not mine.At least not yet she thought.She looked gohan up and down one more time and then said (and it was hard for her to restrain herself from just warping her arms around him and kissing him but that would be no fun she thought.Okay well it would be fun but first I make him chase me.)"Cool"in a nonchalant way.  
  
She then turned her head back around and tried her best to look interested in a book on her desk.Erasa just shrugged and sat down.Gohan sat down quickly feeling a little foolish.well at least sharpner liked it he thought.(Oh boy sharpner likes it,I say sarcastically)  
  
The rest of the day went Pretty smootly.Gohan hung around with erasa,sharpner and videl.At lunch he ate a giant feast his mom had prepared for him.And a few girls had smiled at him and given him a strange look that he wished with all his soul that videl would give him.  
  
During one period that he had only with erasa they had talked about videl and realized that perhaps she just didn't go for the leather duster types.Erasa had told him that they were going to the mall later and he was welcome to join them.She also told him to change clothes when he got home and maybe videl would like that outfit.He happily agreed and spent the rest of the day trying to come up with an outfit videl would like.  
  
Right after school gohan flew home and walked right into the kitchen.Only to find a huge meal on the table and a note on the fridge.  
  
*Dear gohan,I took goten over to bulma's and I'm gonna help her clean up a little.I won't be home till late so help yourself to the food I left you.Please don't blow up the house. Love Mom.  
  
P.s.there was more food in the fridge but goten ate it all the second I left the room. Sorry.*  
  
Well I guess I should just change and go to the mall then he thought.Just in case chi chi came back early gohan left a note on the now empty table that said he was at the mall with some friends.  
  
Then he went upstairs and changed into another outfit.This one consisted of a loose white gothic top that had fringe running down the front to the middle of the shirt.It was tucked into a black pair of dress pants.He also put on some brown sneakers that went with the pants.He wasn't sure about this outfit but decided to try it anyway.  
  
He flew over to the mall where he quickly spotted erasa's car.Its hard not to notice a red mustang.He landed in the parking lot quickly and began walking into the mall.Then the realision hit him.  
  
He didn't know where they were.  
  
He thought about just going home but decided against it.Theres no sense coming all the way here and not finding them he thought.He walked from tore to store looking for them.He would have just tried to sense there kis but they were just human and would have had extremely low power levels.It would impossible to sense them he thought.  
  
He had been looking around for half an hour was beginning to get discouraged.He sat down on a bench to think.Now if I where a teenager at the mall,where would I be?Oh wait I am a teenager at the mall he realized with a laugh and gave the son grin.So where should I be?Well,i don't know about videl erasa or sharpner but I'm hungry.  
  
The hungry saiyan got up and looked around for a place of food.His nose picked it up before his eyes did.Pizza!He followed his sensitive nose to the source not caring that he didn't have any money.Once he got there he walked up to the counter and started looking at the different selections.  
  
"Hey gohan."a cheerful voice said.He recognized it instantly and turned around to greet her.  
  
"Hi erasa."He said with a smile.Then he saw videl and sharpner sitting at a table behind her.  
  
"Nice outfit."  
  
"Thanks,"Then with a whisper "You think it will work?"  
  
"I hope so"she whispered back.  
  
"So what kind of pizza do you what?We would give you some of ours but I don't think that would satisfy you."  
  
"Um..Perroni,an extra cheese,one with olives,and-"  
  
"Hey hey wait a minute gohan,i'm not made of money.Maybe you should just get the perroni and the extra cheese."  
  
"Okay."he sighed little disappointed.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
I kno,I know.It was a terrible way to end it and it was too short but damn that writers block won't leave.Tell me where you think the friends should go in the mall or if you think they should leave the mall. 


	7. Just hangin around

I hope you guys like this chapter cause I had a hard time writing it. And of course, thank you for your reviews. Please keep them coming.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Come on, you go sit down and I'll get the pizza." Erasa said.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." He replied.  
  
  
  
He walked over to the table where Videl and Sharpener were sitting and found it a bit of a mess. The table had pizza bits all over it.  
  
  
  
Then Videl looked up at him. Luckily (For her) He was staring at the table or he would have seen the affectionate look she was giving him. Wow she thought. Nice clothes. However the gothic shirt is not really my taste but somehow on Gohan it still looks incredible. Then she realized she was staring and dropped the look she once had on her face and put up a mask of fatigue.  
  
  
  
"Hi Videl." Gohan said kindly.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh... hey Gohan. What took you so long?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I didn't know where you guys where going to be, so I just started looking around." The young Saiyjain said with just a hint of innocence in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Gohan." Erasa had just put the pizzas on the table when she heard him say he didn't know where they were.   
  
  
  
"I should have told you we were going to meet up at the Fine Clothes and then go to the pizza place."  
  
  
  
"That's okay. I found you anyway." He said. No one however could understand him because he was eating two slices at the time.  
  
  
  
The friends just looked at him and waited the whole ten minutes it took him to finish off two pizzas by himself. Then they got up to leave. That's when Videl decided to trip and fall on Gohan. He was quick however and grabbed her in his strong arms. For a minute he forgot where he was, and just held her close to his chest while looking down at her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
  
  
She was looking up at his onyx eyes and frankly was getting lost in the eternal darkness of his piercing sockets. She pressed herself up against his chest, making sure he felt her breast, before shrugging him off and quickly thanking him for catching her.  
  
  
  
Then Videl walked off after Sharpener to the video game store. While Gohan just stood there rooted to the spot he was standing on.  
  
  
  
Then suddenly he felt a girl presence next to him and turned to see Erasa. She quickly grabbed his head to whisper in his ear.  
  
  
  
"I really do think she likes you. She's just having trouble realizing that. Keep trying." She reassured.   
  
  
  
Then she ran off to catch up with the others. A second later Gohan nodded his head and went off after them.  
  
  
  
He got to them just as they were reaching the video store. As Gohan and the others walked in Gohan's eyes went right to the back shelve. There with his gorgeous wife, was Krillen.  
  
  
  
Gohan instinctively hid behind Sharpener.   
  
  
  
'If Krillen sees me shopping with my friends, the teasing will never stop. Especially if he sees me in this' He thought.  
  
  
  
"Gohan what are you doing? Get out from behind me Gohan. Gohan!" Sharpener nearly shouted while trying to turn around. He was finding it hard because Gohan didn't want Krillen to see him so he grabbed on to Sharpener's shirt and wouldn't let go. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Sharpener from shouting his name three times. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the small bald man, or his amazingly beautiful blond wife.  
  
  
  
"Gohan. Good to see you buddy." The small man laughed while smacking Gohan on the back.  
  
  
  
"Hey" 18 simply said.  
  
  
  
"Hey nice threads bro." Krillen said after seeing Gohan's clothes.  
  
  
  
"Um hi," Erasa said." I'm Erasa, this is Videl and this is Sharpener."She continued, pointing to them.  
  
  
  
"I'm Krillen, and this is 18."He replied in his usual happy tone.  
  
  
  
"Hi"18 emotionlessly said.  
  
  
  
"So Gohan, "If it was possible his grin grew bigger. " Are either of these ladies your girlfriend?" He asked empathizing the girlfriend part.  
  
  
  
Gohan's cheeks turned red and he looked down at the ground. Then with a sigh, he picked his head.  
  
  
  
"No Krillen they're all just my friends."  
  
  
  
"Really, Gohan? All of them?" Krillen laughed.  
  
  
  
"YES KRILLEN THEY'RE ALL JUST MY FRIENDS NOW JUST DROP IT OKAY?" He shouted then dropped his head in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
Krillen and 18 just walked up to the counter to pay for their Videos. Krillen laughing the whole way there.  
  
  
  
"Well, that was strange." Videl said.  
  
  
  
"You know that little guy? " Erasa asked.  
  
  
  
"How did HE get HER?" Sharpener asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Yes, And for the life of me I don't know." Gohan replied.  
  
  
  
Two hours later they were just leaving the mall after spending some time looking at videos, games, dresses, shirts, (Not buying a thing,by the way.)While there they took photos at the photo booth.  
  
  
  
They were now walking out to there cars. Erasa and Videl left together and Sharpener took his father's car. It was a black 71 panther.  
  
  
  
Gohan said goodbye to his friends and then walked to the other end of the parking lot. Ducking behind a truck, he waited until he was sure his friends had left. Then once he was sure the coast was clear he took off for home.  
  
  
  
"Wow I still can't forget the look Videl gave me when she tripped." He said out loud while soaring through the clouds. Gohan loved to fly. He loved to feel the wind all over him. It made him feel so completely free.  
  
  
  
He zigzagged through the clouds leaving a trail of white in the sky.  
  
  
  
Finally he landed on his front porch. He walked inside to find....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.... No one.  
  
  
  
  
  
The house was empty.  
  
  
  
'Wow' he thought. I guess mom and Goten are still at Capsule Corps. I might as well go upstairs and change and then I'll do my homework and study for the test tomorrow ' he thought happily as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
  
  
Then he stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. It was one of the photos they had taken at the photo booth. He smiled as he looked at it. Sharpener was sitting on the left next to Erasa who was smiling in the middle and Gohan had sat on the right. There was no more room so Videl had sat on Gohan's lap. He laughed. She was so short you could still see most of Gohan. Then he looked right at her.  
  
  
  
God I want her to be my girlfriend, He thought.   
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Too mushy? Too Happy? Just tell me. 


	8. Big Surprise

As many of you probably noticed, the last chapter was a bit different then the rest. It was longer, better written, and in my opinion, better.  
That is because floralblackmoon is my new beta reader. That means she corrects or edits my chapters before you see them. Thank you Vanessa.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
A sudden pain on his stomach rudely interrupted Gohan's dreamless sleep. His eyes opened and the sun's rays hit them without mercy through the open window. He blinked a few times till his vision was back, once it was restored he saw....  
  
  
  
.... Goten! Sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Hey squirt."  
  
"Hi Gohan."  
  
"Mom wants you to get up."  
  
"Well first you have to get off me." He laughed.  
  
"Kay" He said in his usual way.  
  
Once Goten had jumped off him, Gohan sat up and watched his little brother sprint out the door. Then he got out of bed and got quickly dressed. He picked out some white formal pants, a red shirt and a white jacket that went with the pants. He put on some black fancy shoes and went downstairs. As soon as he got to the kitchen the warm smell of pancakes hit his sensitive nose.  
  
"That smells great mom." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Then stopped in his tracks when he saw three people at the table. Goten, who was eating his breakfast quickly. Chi Chi, who was putting Gohan's food on the table and-  
  
"VEGETA?" Gohan outburst, surprised by the prince's presence.  
  
"What do you want brat? Can't you see that I'm eating?"  
  
"But..but…but why are you eating here?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"Gohan I need to see you in the living room." Chi Chi quickly said and pulled her oldest son into the living room.  
  
"Gohan, Vegeta and Bulma had a fight while I was over there. She threw Vegeta out of the house so he'll be staying here for a while."  
  
"But mom-" He started.  
  
"No ifs ands or buts about it mister. Now you march right in there and eat your breakfast and I don't want to hear another word about it." Chi Chi commanded firmly.  
  
"Okay." He reluctantly replied. Then with his head down he walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Vegeta who, at the moment was poring syrup on his huge stack of pancakes.   
  
  
  
'This can't be good' Gohan thought as looked at Vegeta who suddenly picked his head up and growled at the boy, causing him to look down almost instantly.  
  
"Oh and by the way, nice clothes." Chi Chi said as she came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Please," Vegeta said." The boy looks like a fool."  
  
' So says the man wearing body armor at the breakfast table.' Gohan thought.  
  
The four sat and ate breakfast in near silence for the next half hour. Gohan quickly finished eating his meal. He got up and said his goodbyes and started off to school.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Videl woke up stretched her arms, yawing a bit as she did so. Then she got up out of bed and went to go take a shower.  
  
A half hour she was walking down stairs in what she had decided to wear today in order to tease Gohan a little. 'I just hope I don't attract too much attention in this' she thought as she stopped at a hall mirror.  
  
She was dressed in tight white leather pants and a v-neck white tank top. She was wearing black shoes and had red nail polish on her nails. Usually she didn't dress like this but she wanted to look really good in order to make Gohan really want her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
As Gohan landed on the school roof he thought about what could have made Bulma so angry that she would kick Vegeta out of the house. He figured Goten would be the best one to ask. Chi Chi probably wouldn't tell him and Vegeta would rather blow him up then talk to him about his home life.  
  
  
' I'll ask him when I get home.' He thought.   
  
Then he went down the stairs and walked down the hallway to his first class anxious to see Videl. It wasn't long before he reached the classroom and with a breath, walked in.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Hope that wasn't too short but I had trouble finding a direction to go in. Tell me what you think of having Vegeta live with the sons. 


	9. A new day , another problem

This chapter was difficult to write because I had at least four different ideas for it. In the end however this is the way I went. Also I  
updated my bio so if you want to, then please check it out.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan's stepped into the classroom and looked up to where Videl was.  
  
'WOW!' He thought. He nearly fell over when he saw the girl of his dreams wearing tight leather pants and a very revealing tank top.  
To put it mildly, Videl looked amazing. Another astonishing thing was that they were matching! White clothing. She had red nail polish  
he had a red shirt. Plus they both had black shoes.  
  
**  
  
'Nice' Thought Videl when she looked down and saw what Gohan was wearing. Her outfit had gained her the attention of most of the  
guys in class and a few of the girls who wanted to know where she got the clothes.  
  
It had all been worth it though, Videl thought. The look on Gohan's face said it all and Videl liked what it said which was " I want you "  
It was all she needed to see to know she made the right decision.  
  
****  
  
Gohan walked up the stairs toward his seat but stopped when the teacher announced the class assignment.  
  
"Ok, class. Each and every one you of you need to partner up. Then when you partner up, you will write an essay on a historical  
figure. The information you need to be present is..."   
  
Everything else the teacher said was blocked out. The minute she said partner up, Gohan immediantly thought of asking Videl. But he  
quickly started getting nervous because of the idea. He quickly sat down to the seat next to her, trying not to stare at her. Soon he  
greeted his friends and started paying attention to the teacher.  
  
"So now class, who will be paired up with whom?" Asked the teacher. She turned to Sharpener who had raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Sharpener?"  
  
"Can we have more than one partner?"  
  
"No"  
  
Sharpener nodded and the teacher returned to what she was talking about.   
  
"Now, Erasa who will you be partnered up with?"  
  
"I'll be with Flint." she said and turned to her right to look at him. He was smiling at her and although Erasa couldn't see it, do to the  
shades he had on, he had a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Okay and Vanessa?"  
  
"I'll be with Sharpener." A lovely girl said happily. She turned around to see Sharpener smiling and winking at her. She turned back  
around to laugh happily.  
  
She went down the list of names and eventually reached Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, who will you be partnered with?"  
  
"Umm..." He stuttered, afraid to say Videl. Then suddenly....  
  
"He'll be with me." Videl said. And looked at him in a friendly way.  
  
'Jeez, do I have to do all the work?' she wondered, shaking her head.  
  
After class Gohan was started his stuff away in his backpack when Videl came up to him.  
  
"So Gohan I guess we'll be working together" She said.  
  
"ya, I guess so." He said nervously, with the son grin and a laugh used frequently by Gohan's father. (When he was alive.)  
  
"So I guess we should work on the essay. Let's do it at your house." Videl suggested.  
  
"What, why my house, I mean why not your house?" He said nervous at the idea of Videl meeting Vegeta.  
  
"Because..." She started. "You've already seen my house when you were at the party. Now it's my turn to see your house." She  
laughed in a friendly way.  
  
"Well ah but," He tried but couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough.  
  
"No buts Gohan. I'll meet you outside after school okay?" She said and then left without waiting for an answer.  
  
In class Gohan quickly went to meet with Erasa. He needed advice, and she was the one to give it to him. Once he saw her, he started  
wondering how to asked her without seeming freakish.   
  
  
He couldn't possibly just go up and tell her 'Erasa, I need advice. See there this arrogant, stuck-up prince from another planet staying  
at my house. And you know the project we have, well Videl and I decided to work on it on my house and I don't want her to meet  
him. What should I do?'  
  
He shook his head. What to say? What to say? He was then taken away from his thoughts from a voice.  
  
He turn to what direction he heard it from...Erasa  
  
  
"So Gohan, I hear Videl is going over to your house later."  
  
"Ah yes but, well, I don't think she should."  
  
"Why not?" She asked, confused. 'I thought he said he liked her' she thought.  
  
"Well, its just that we have company over and I don't Videl hanging around my house when this person is staying there is a good idea."  
  
"Why not, what's wrong with the person staying with you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Well his wife kicked him out of the house and he's a bit angry." He explained.   
  
"Oh well maybe if you guys just stay away from him it'll be okay." She suggested.  
  
"Maybe." He said. 'Well, Vegeta will most likely be training out in the forest so if Videl and I just stay inside, everything will be fine!  
Gohan, you're a genius!' he thought, completely forgetting about his over protective mother and care free little brother.  
  
Later Gohan decided to skip lunch and go see Bulma. He went up to the roof and flew away before anyone took notice of him. He  
powered to Super Sayjain Two and flew there at top speed.  
  
****  
  
He landed in the yard and powered down. Walking to the door Gohan couldn't believe the size of the building. No matter how many  
times he came here (which wasn't many) it always amazed him. He was about to knock on the door when it burst open and out  
popped Trunks.  
  
"Hi Gohan." He said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hey, is your mom home?"  
  
"Ya, she's in the lab. Come right in."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few minutes of being dragged through halls and Gohan were at the lab door. Trunks punched in a code on the door lock and the  
door opened up. Then Trunks ran off down the hall. Where to? Gohan didn't know. And at the moment he didn't care. The only thing  
he cared about was getting Vegeta out of his house.  
  
Too bad he had to be back to school in a half hour.  
  
He walked into the lab and walked past all kinds of robots. Then finally he reached a back room that said private on it and knocked.  
Then it opened up and Gohan gasped in shock at what he saw....  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Alright there you go. Another chapter done! I have a good idea for my next chapter and FloralBlackMoon I hope you liked how I  
mentioned you in the story. 


	10. The end to something Beautiful

Okay her we go again. I hope you guys like this chapter. I've had the idea in my mind for a few days now.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, hi Gohan." Sharpener said as the Sayjian walked into class a minute before the bell. "We didn't think you would be here today"  
  
  
  
"Hey" He mumbled as he sat down next to Erasa. Sharpener had sat down next to Videl when he though Gohan wasn't going to  
show and he had no intention of moving now.  
  
Gohan didn't even notice. To tell you the truth, at the moment he really didn't care. All he could think about was what had happened  
at Bulma's earlier.  
  
"We missed you at lunch." A voice said. Gohan thought it sounded like Erasa.  
  
"Yeah, we thought maybe you had gone home or something." He heard Videl say.  
  
"Where were you?" Sharpener asked. Gohan stood still, looking at his desk. He still couldn't get over the shock.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Gohan." Sharpener continued.  
  
"Huh? Oh I, uh, just went out for some air and lost track of time." He lied quickly.  
  
"Um, are you alright Gohan?" Videl asked, concerned.  
  
He looked up at his friends and stared directly into Videl's eyes. She was even more concerned when she saw the pained look in his  
eyes.   
  
He nodded solemnly.  
  
Videl wanted to talk to Gohan more but the teacher called for silence and class started. An hour and a half later and school was over.  
Gohan walked out to the parking lot to wait for Videl. He wasn't really worried about her coming over anymore. All thoughts about  
her meeting Vegeta had been striped from his mind the second he walked into that room.  
  
Videl walked out to the parking lot slowly. She wasn't trying to make Gohan wait, its just that she was worried about him. He had  
disappeared before lunch and then when he came back he had looked so, so, Videl could even find the words to match the look on  
her best friends face. She was a little afraid of going over to Gohan's house. He looked so bad she was afraid he was having a crisis  
or something.  
  
'If he is, I'd be glad to help him though it' she thought, all thoughts of playing hard to get suddenly gone from the young girls mind at  
the mere thought of Gohan being in pain. Then she arrived at the parking lot.  
  
'There's Videl. Finally' Gohan thought. He just wanted to try and forget what had happened, although he was sure he would have to  
tell Vegeta. He just didn't know how.  
  
"Come on Gohan, let's go to your house." Videl said in the happiest tone she could manage. Which, try, as she might, still sound sad.  
  
Gohan only nodded and got in the car. The ride to Gohan's was a long and quiet one.  
  
When they got to the house Gohan instantly sensed Vegeta's ki in the mountains near the house. He took Videl in to the house quietly  
and without a word, only a wave of the hand. When they got inside, Videl looked around.   
  
'Cozy' she thought. Then she saw the note on the fridge for Gohan.  
  
*Gohan, I took Goten with me to the store. I'll be back later. -mom*  
  
After reading it she showed it to Gohan who only looked at it and nodded.  
  
She went into the living room and put the notebook she had with her on the coffee table and then sat on the couch. Gohan did the  
same and sat next to her.  
  
"Gohan," She said in a caring tone. "What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't even look up at her. He just started talking. Neither one noticed the short man standing in the doorway.  
  
Flashback:   
  
  
The lab door opened and Gohan walked in to look for Bulma. On the way to the lab, Trunks had mentioned that his mom had been  
in there for hours so he was expecting to see Bulma huddled over a desk working. The sight he saw instead shocked him to no ends.  
  
There, on the floor, with what looked like an eight hundred pound droid on top of her was the lifeless form of someone who used to  
be so energetic…. Bulma.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Vegeta suddenly made himself known and walked into the room.  
  
"So boy, I see you got yourself a girl…"   
  
  
  
Gohan looked up and faintly smiled. Vegeta face turn from smug happiness to suspicion.  
  
  
  
"Well, what's the matter boy? Spit it out!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
  
Gohan got up and felt a hand hold his. He turned to Videl. She smiled at him. He pulled his hand from her warm one and turned to  
Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"It's about Bulma…" Gohan started and took a deep breath.  
  
  
"What happened to my wife?!" He demanded.  
  
"I took her to the hospital Vegeta." Gohan replied." And um…and…gosh…Vegeta they said she's dead. I'm…I'm sorry." He  
stuttered.   
  
  
  
In all the years of peace they had had, Gohan had forgotten what it felt like to see someone you love die. Suddenly he thought again  
of his beloved father then pushed the thought away, rationalizing that it was Bulma he should be thinking about.  
  
He looked up to see Vegeta walk solemnly out the door with a stern look on his face. Had it been anyone else, Gohan would have  
gone after him or her. But Vegeta was different. He would have been angry with Gohan for following him. So Gohan just let him go.  
  
He had no idea that the once proud Saiyjain prince was right now, probably crying, mourning what he lost.   
  
The Dragon balls had been used a month ago when a training droid Bulma built for Vegeta and trunks had blow up, destroying half  
the house. The other wish had been to bring back Bulma's parents who had not survived the explosion.  
  
It would be a year, before the once proud prince could see the one he took for granted…. Bulma.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
So how was that? How should Videl react? Please tell me. 


	11. a moment of perfection

Sorry for the sad chapter but this is a romance drama and so far I hadn't had any drama yet. I'm if Vegeta was out of character  
before or if he's out of character now.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan stood watching the empty doorway that Vegeta had just went through after hearing the terrible news. Bulma was gone.  
  
He knew Vegeta cared about Bulma; he just had trouble showing it.  
  
But he also knew that when his mother and sibling came home, he would have to be the bearer of bad news once again.  
  
So he forced himself to be strong. Just as he had when his father had died because of his carelessness. He had felt bad about it,  
because he felt that there was something he could have done to prevent it.  
  
He bet Vegeta felt the same.  
  
'If only I had been there' he thought.   
  
  
  
'I would never have let her die. Never again will I take Bulma for granted.' he silently vowed to himself.  
  
He was glad his back was to Videl; he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes.  
  
  
"Gohan, I'm so sorry." Videl said, sympathy turning around to face Gohan.   
  
He quickly turned away from her. He didn't her to see the pain he was in over losing his friend.   
  
And he knew that somehow, no matter what he said or did, she could tell what he feeling with one look into his eyes. It was like she  
could stare into his soul, his very being.  
  
Videl looked at him with a frown on her usual smiling face. As she did so, thoughts and memories of Bulma began to play through the  
teens mind.  
  
As Videl tried to get Gohan to face her, Gohan remembered when he first met Bulma.  
  
She had asked him if he was going to be a fighter, he had said no. He had said he would be something like a mathematician.  
  
Videl was finally in front of him and a sudden memory of flying with Bulma to Namack and the people in the ship they had helped  
came back to him.  
  
Videl's soft hand reached up to his face but before it got there he thought about the fun they had had on the fake Namack and the  
real one.  
  
Then, suddenly, he felt a warm and gentle hand on his chin, turning his down faced head toward to the left.  
  
His lips went on to Videl's soft lips. All of a sudden, nothing matter anymore.  
  
Not the death of his friend and father, the fights he'd seen and been in, and finally the fact that he had spent his whole childhood  
training to protect a world which had easily turned the credit over to Videl's father.  
  
Videl.  
  
Right now that was all he knew.  
  
And it was all he would ever want.  
  
He put his arms around her compositely and pulled her in further. Kissing her hard and with every ounce of emotion in him. Sadness,  
turmoil, disappointment, anger…all didn't matter because he only felt one emotion now… love.  
  
To the two teens that moment lasted forever, though in reality it had lasted but a moment. A moment that neither would ever forget,  
ever, It was their first kiss.  
  
Videl's lips came off of Gohan's first. She had not wanted to stop, but Gohan's pure innocence got to her and she didn't want it to be  
too much for the poor boy.  
  
Gohan's eyes opened as Videl's lips pulled away from his own. They looked at each other for a long time then finally Gohan spoke.  
  
"Videl that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."  
  
"Thank you Gohan." The happy girl said with a smile.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask Gohan." She said, even happier then before.  
  
They both smiled finally happy…together.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Well? How was that? And don't worry that's not the end. Oh no, definitely not the end. I may not end this for a while. Heck I might  
go into Gt. But you have to review! 


	12. Goodbyes and Fireflies

Thanks for the reviews, and since you seem to want this so much, here it is.  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan woke up the next morning feeling great. He had finally asked Videl out and she had said yes.  
  
As he went to get dressed, he realized that he no longer needed to dress up for Videl. But for some reason he still wanted to impress her.  
  
So he put on some black jeans, and a white tank top.  
  
His arms were completely exposed, his ever muscle was now revealed to any one who took the time to look at him. The jeans were tight  
and showed off his, well you know...  
  
He went downstairs and as he did so he remembered that he had to tell his family about Bulma. Videl had left soon after the kiss and when  
Chi Chi came home with sleeping Goten in her arms, well, he just didn't have the heart to tell them.  
  
But he would have to tell them now.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother putting his food on the table. Goten was happily eating his food, and Vegeta was, wait,  
'where's Vegeta' Gohan thought.  
  
Probably still out some where mourning Bulma death he realized.  
  
"Oh hi Gohan." his mothers voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hi" he mumbled, no longer feeling so happy.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Goten innocently asked.  
  
He suddenly realized he couldn't tell Goten, he was so young, he shouldn't have to see the face of death yet.  
  
'But I will tell him eventually' Gohan thought.  
  
"Nothing squirt."  
  
"Mom, can I see you in the other room for a minute?"  
  
"Sure honey, is something the matter?"  
  
  
Goten momentarily glanced up at his older brother.  
  
"Um, well mom I just need to talk to you for a minute. Its about school." He said and, having accepted the false explanation, Goten went  
back to eating.  
  
Chi Chi walked with Gohan into the living room, saying a silent prayer that Gohan wasn't failing any of his classes.  
  
"Mom this isn't about school, I don't know how to tell you this but, well...."  
  
"Well what is it son, you can talk to me."  
  
"Mom Bulma's dead!" he suddenly burst out.  
  
"What? What do you mean she's dead? How can she be dead? How did his happen?" She cried.  
  
"Mom, please stop crying." Gohan said.  
  
"How can I stop? Bulma was the only woman I knew. She was my best friend. Oh god, after what happened to your father.., and now its  
happened again. Oh Gohan," She sank into her oldest sons arms, crying while he hugged her, trying to comfort her.  
  
He knew the pain she gone through with Goku, and now sadly she would have to feel the pain of a lost friend. Through he was sure  
Vegeta was feeling worse.  
  
"Mommy, what's wrong?" Goten asked, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Its nothing squir-"  
  
"Oh Goten, Bulma's dead." Chi Chi cried.  
  
"What? Miss Bulma gone? Oh no, Trunks!" Goten ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.  
  
'What's he doing?' Gohan wondered.  
  
"Hello? Ms. briefs? Can I talk to Trunks? Oh, oh okay. See you later."  
  
"What did he say Goten?" Gohan asked his little brother as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Bulma's mom was there and she said trunks was getting ready to go to the funeral so I'll have to wait till later to talk to him."  
  
"The funeral?" Chi Chi suddenly said, standing up.  
  
"Yah, she said it was in one hour at the Jeannine graveyard.  
  
******  
  
Two hours later and Goten, Gohan, and Chi Chi were just leaving the graveyard. It was a Saturday so Gohan didn't have any school.  
  
It had been a lovely funeral, well as funerals go.  
  
Krillen, 18, Marron, Yamcha, everyone was there. Even Vegeta had been there. Though only Gohan had noticed.  
  
He had stayed in the back, in the shadows trying to look like he didn't want to be there. Sometimes even Vegeta hated his pride. It was  
even starting to affect trunks. Who had kept his head up the whole time. He was a real fighter, like his dad.  
  
The funeral was over now and everyone was going home.   
  
"Umm, mom I'm going to stick around for a while but I'll be home later okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure Gohan, but don't be out too late." His mother told him in a bit of a weak tone.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
He waited till they were gone and then walked over to Vegeta who was still standing there under the tree he leaning against.  
  
"Ump." Vegeta throated.  
  
"Nice clothes, boy." He said, looking at he black suit Gohan had changed into.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." Gohan said smiling timidly.  
  
"Vegeta I-"  
  
"What? What do YOU want?"  
  
"Nothing Vegeta."  
  
******  
  
That was hours ago. He had left Vegeta alone and flew off to the mall where he and his friends had spent a wonderful time a few days  
ago. He had no money so he had just walked around the mall for hours.  
  
To tell you the truth it was getting late and Videl was getting worried about him.  
  
She had called a little while ago and a kid had told her that Gohan was out. She called again a half hour and had gotten the same answer.  
  
She knew that Gohan didn't have much money and besides her, Sharpener, and Erasa, he didn't have any friends. So where is he? She  
wondered.  
  
"This is crazy," She said out loud.  
  
"I can't just sit here all day and worry about him, I'm going out."  
  
She told her father she would be out for a little while and then left, for the mall.  
  
******  
  
  
Gohan was just sitting on a bench outside the mall looking up at the night sky. There were millions of stars and Gohan had decided to try  
and count them.  
  
His count ended when he felt some sit down next to him.  
  
He looked over to see, Videl.  
  
"Hey Videl. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Nothing, actually I've been kind of worried about you Gohan."  
  
"Sorry, I've just been sitting here."  
  
"Looking at fireflies?" she asked.  
  
"No, at the stars."  
  
"Oh," She said and then added, "I like fireflies." she said as she wrapped her arms around Gohan and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Mmm-hmm"  
  
  
  
"Want to count them?"  
  
  
  
Videl smiled and kissed Gohan's cheek. "Sure, Gohan"  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Sorry guys but this is it. I can't take this story any further. I thought I could but I realized today that I have nothing left. So I hope you  
enjoyed it. This story was for you, Vanessa. 


End file.
